Crazy For You
by SlySilverWolf
Summary: [Songfic, TsuSoka, fluff, MM, Shounen-ai.] Tsuzuki and Hisoka are at a Christmas party, and Hisoka is in denial. One song gets him to admit his feelings to Tsuzuki... 'Crazy For You' by Madonna.
1. Chapter 1

Sly- Hey again!

Tsuzuki- Yaaay! You're writing another fic!

Sly- Yup, yup. And to my favorite song, too!

Hisoka- You like _Madonna_?

Sly- --fumes-- Yes...got a problem with that?

Hisoka- -.- Whatever.

Tsuzuki- 'Soka-chan, lighten up!

Hisoka- --blush-- -.-

Sly- Anyhow, on with the fic! Enjoi :D

Warnings/Notes: M/M, shounen-ai, Tsuzuki/Hisoka, fluffiness. Like I've said afore, dun like, dun read. Also, it may be a bad fic, because I only just started reading a couple months prior. I may revise it later.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yami no Matsuei or it's gorgeous characters. If I did, I wouldn't stall it as much and Tsu' and 'Soka would be snogging by page two. Um...yeah.. --looks around-- Onward.

* * *

_**/Swaying room as the music starts**_

_**Strangers making the most of the dark**_

_**Two by two their bodies become one**_

Tsuzuki and his coworkers were throwing a small Christmas party, courtesy of their generous chief. Tatsumi was sipping some wine as he talked to Watari. Watari seemed to be drunk, as he kept swaying and his words were slurred. They were all having the time of their lives, especially the couples under the mistletoe, kissing the brains out of each other.

However, there was one person who just didn't seem to enjoy the party. This person was Hisoka Kurosaki. Tsuzuki had tried to cheer him up, though all attempts were in vain. The shinigami sighed as he heard a soft, slow song come on. Hisoka was nowhere to be found, at least from where Tsuzuki was, so he went in search of his partner.

_**/I see you through the smokey air**_

_**Can't you feel the weight of my stare**_

_**You're so close but still a world away**_

_**What I'm dying to say, is that...**_

Tsuzuki spotted his partner through the dry ice (that Watari had insisted to put in to "make it seem more like Christmas"; he claimed it made it look more like it was snowy and misty), standing in a corner, looking around. Hisoka tensed as he felt Tsuzuki's stare on his back. He turned to look at him. Tsuzuki smiled and waved to him. Hisoka shook his head, slowly walking towards the older, yet immature shinigami.

Tsuzuki followed suit, walking towards his partner, the empath. When he reached him, he grinned at him. "Hisoka..."

"You're very childish, you know that?" he asked in reply, glaring in an affectionate way at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki pouted and Hisoka's eyes softened. He was so _adorable _when he did that! Tsuzuki must have noticed, though, because he was now stroking Hisoka's cheek. The boy's cheeks reddened.

"Hisoka..." he started, leaning closer. Hisoka took Tsuzuki's hand off of his cheek and excused himself.

"I'm going to go get some punch..." he had said, leaving Tsuzuki to sigh sadly to himself.

_**/I'm crazy for you**_

_**Touch me once and you'll know it's true**_

_**I never wanted anyone like this**_

_**It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss**_

_**I'm crazy for you, crazy for you**_

Hisoka hadn't meant to hurt Tsuzuki in any way. He just wanted to make sure he was sure of his feelings before he tried anything. He sighed to himself, drinking his punch. 'I can't believe I've fallen for him...' he thought, glancing back at Tsuzuki, who was now sitting in a chair, silently sulking to himself. Hisoka felt a pang of guilt in his chest.

'I didn't mean to hurt you, Tsuzuki.' He hoped that Tsuzuki had heard him, but then he remembered that he was thinking it and not saying it. Hisoka drank the rest of his punch and pondered on what he could do. 'I...I'm crazy for him. I have to do something, or else..he'll never know...'

_**/Trying hard to control my heart**_

_**I walk over to where you are**_

_**Eye to eye we need no words at all**_

Hisoka cautiously walked over to Tsuzuki, his heart beating rapidly. "Are you going to sulk the rest of your life--er, afterlife?" Hisoka asked, slightly reddening. Tsuzuki looked up and grinned at the boy.

"No, just for now," he replied, standing up. He put his hands on Hisoka's shoulders and looked into his emerald orbs. He smiled lovingly, pulling the boy into an embrace.

Hisoka blushed and gasped quietly, but in a matter of seconds he was relaxed, enjoying the feeling of Tsuzuki stroking the back of his neck. He felt as if he would faint. The feeling was incredible, and even better was the embrace. Tsuzuki felt so...warm, and soft, and comforting when he held him.

Tsuzuki took Hisoka's right hand into his left and placed his right hand on Hisoka's hip. Hisoka blushed as red as a tomato.

"Tsu-Tsuzuki--" he started, though he was cut off by Tsuzuki's finger on his lips.

"Let's dance," Tsuzuki said, as more of an invitation rather than a command. Hisoka nodded and the two began dancing slowly to the music.

_**/Slowly now we begin to move**_

_**Every breath I'm deeper into you**_

_**Soon we two are standing still in time**_

_**If you read my mind, you'll see**_

Hisoka had never danced before, so Tsuzuki gradually showed him the process. It wasn't uncomfortable to Hisoka, being this close to Tsuzuki. He never thought he'd admit that, not even to himself; but he was slowly learning to trust.

As he began to get the steps, Tsuzuki stopped talking and continued to dance with his partner. Hisoka sighed, resting his head on Tsuzuki's shoulder. He shivered when he felt Tsuzuki's lips lingering on his fragile neck. 'That feels...so good..' he thought to himself, sighing blissfully.

It was as if time had suddenly stopped, and none but the two shinigami were alive in the world. Hisoka, leaning into Tsuzuki's warm body; and Tsuzuki, nuzzling his ticklish neck. The two enjoyed each other's presence, though Tsuzuki was sure that Hisoka would never admit it.

_**/ It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you**_

_**And you know it's true**_

_**I'm crazy, crazy for you**_

Hisoka lifted his head up and stopped moving. Tsuzuki looked at him questioningly. "Tsuzuki..." he said. His eyes softened and he brought both of his arms around Tsuzuki's neck. Tsuzuki, taken aback at his sudden action, relaxed quickly, hugging the boy back. He felt Hisoka bury his face in the crook of his neck. He smiled and brough his hand up to lift Hisoka's chin.

"Hisoka..." he whispered. He and Hisoka were completely oblivious to the world around them. They paid no heed to Watari and Tatsumi's stares, nor did they notice the mistletoe hanging lazily above them.

"Tsuzuki, I have something to tell you..." He paused, looking down, somewhat reluctant about his next statement.

"Yes, Hisoka? You can tell me anything..." he trailed off. Hisoka brought his eyes back up to him, in the process bringing his face dangerously close to Tsuzuki's. He then did what Watari and Tatsumi thought that Tsuzuki would do; he kissed him. Full on the mouth, with a blush visible on his pale face. Tsuzuki was shocked, but also glad. He smiled against Hisoka's soft, honey-tasting lips and kissed him back.

"So, what were you going to tell me?" Tsuzuki asked, halfway breathless. Hisoka smiled--one of his rare, _real _smiles.

"Tsuzuki, I'm crazy for you." Tsuzuki had a blank look on his face. And then, he began to chuckle. Hisoka blushed and looked down, looking wistful. Tsuzuki ruffled his hair and brought Hisoka back into his comfortable embrace.

"Me too, Hisoka. I've been crazy for you forever." He brought Hisoka's face closer to his, kissing him again, only this time more passionately. A squeal and a cough, however, interrupted the two's moment.

"Looks like someone's having fun now," Watari commented, winking at the blushing Hisoka. Tatsumi chuckled quietly and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Kurosaki-san seems to be having a lot of _fun_ now," he replied. Hisoka's face flushed, and he buried his face into Tsuzuki's neck to hide his embarrassment. Watari laughed.

"Did you two even notice that you're standing underneath mistletoe?" he asked them. Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka looked up. Sure enough, a good sized piece of mistletoe hung loosely above their heads.

"I have a proposition," Tatsumi announced. The couple looked back at him. "Since you didn't notice, you now have to kiss again. In front of everyone." Tsuzuki and Hisoka paled.

"No fair, Tatsumi!!" Tsuzuki whined. Tatsumi smirked.

"Rules are rules, Tsuzuki."

"Since when was that a rule!?"

"Just shut up and kiss me already, Tsuzuki," Hisoka cut in. Tsuzuki looked at his 16-year-old partner and smiled sheepishly. He cupped his chin with his hand and pulled Hisoka in for another breathtaking kiss.

"The two really are crazy for one another, eh?" Tatsumi confirmed, lounging in his apartment.

"Yes, yes they are," Watari agreed, chuckling. He sat down next to Tatsumi and gave him his hot chocolate. "Merry Christmas." He was answered with a gentle, chocolate-flavored kiss.

* * *

END 

Sly- Meep, sorry that one isn't longer. I couldn't break the song up into more pieces than that, so yeah...

Tsuzuki- I liked it! --glomps Hisoka--

Hisoka- --blushes and tries to pry Tsuzuki off of him-- Tsuzuki, we're in public!

Watari- Not literally.

Hisoka- Shut up, you...!

Sly- 'Soka, be nice!

Tsuzuki- --still happily hugging Hisoka--

Sly- Anyhow, I hope you all liked it! Pwease weview!


	2. Chapter 2

Kuwabara stayed back, though his curiosity got the better of him. He looked behind him and all around to make sure no one was looking before he jumped over the stone wall. He looked down the well. "Wow, that's pretty deep," he said.

"Watch out, you might fall!" said a high-pitched voice. Kuwabara jumped up and turned around, spirit sword forming in his hand. "Hey! Watch where you swing that thing, Kuwabara!" Botan said, stepping away from the spirit sword.

"Botan, what are you doing here?" he asked, dispersing the sword. "Oh, right, you're gonna go with Urameshi and them right?" Botan nodded.

"Well I thought you were supposed to go too," she replied. "I think you should go with them, Kuwabara. I'll stand watch up here. I can reach Koenma faster than you can anyways."

Kuwabara started sweating. "Uh, no thanks Botan, I'll stay up here. I mean what if a demon tries to attack you?" Botan made a hmph sound.

"And me going to Demon World would be much safer?" Kuwabara opened his mouth but realized that she had a point. He sat on the edge of the well. Botan got an evil idea… "So I guess we'll just both stay up here." She inched closer to Kuwabara until she was leaning over the stone wall, arms length away from him. "But you really should go! Be careful, Kuwabara!" She pushed the redhead down the well, giggling when he yelled out at her.

"Damn you Botan!" The grim reaper giggled and sat back on the stone wall. 'I hope this turns out well,' she thought.

Kai and Atsuko yelled out as they roughly fell to the bottom of the well. Atsuko pushed herself up, groaning in pain. The fall had left the two girls with scratches and bruises all over. Atsuko stood up slowly and once she felt that she had steady footing, helped Kai stand up. "What a drop," she said, sighing. "That's worse than a roller-coaster! I wonder if they'll follow us down here?"

Kai shook her head. "I don't see them up there," she replied, squinting into the bright opening. "Hello!" she shouted up the well. She waited a few minutes, and when no one answered, began to climb up the well. "I think they left."

Atsuko hesitated. "Are you sure?" She waited a couple more minutes and shrugged, following closely behind her friend. She heard Kai curse as she lifted herself out of the well. Atsuko followed, asking her friend, "What's wrong?"

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto," Kai murmured. She pointed to a tall tree a few hundred feet away from the well that she was sure wasn't there before. Atsuko shook her head.

"No way," she replied, laughing. "We were running through a _forest_, Kai. You probably just didn't see that tree before we jumped down the well." The tree towered above all the others in the forest. She had to admit that it was pretty noticeable now that they weren't being chased.

The two hopped off the edge of the well and surveyed the area. It looked similar enough, although the stone wall surrounding the well wasn't there. Maybe they just imagined it? But before they had time to think, their eyes caught a glimpse of red rushing toward them. "Damn! Why didn't we stay down there longer?" Atsuko asked. "They probably just hid and waited for us to come out!"

Kai positioned herself in a fighting stance. "But there's only one person now," she replied. "There were four earlier, remember?" The figure in red came quickly at both of them, slicing at the two girls with a sword almost the same size as him. They dodged as quickly as they could, though it was cutting pretty close.

Kai, a water demon, formed a liquid sword in her hand that froze into ice. She blocked a few of the strange demon's attacks with her sword, trying to get on the offensive. She hit his sword away for a brief moment and noticed something on his head – "Are those dog ears?" she asked, her eyes wide.

The demon jumped back and scowled. "Well I am a dog demon," he replied.

Atsuko giggled. "Only half, apparently," she said, angering the dog demon. She gasped and jumped away when he attacked, shocked to see the large indent in the ground where she had just been standing. "What kind of sword _is_ that?" The demon smirked.

"Tetsusaiga," he replied. The two girls looked at him, confused. He rolled his eyes and leaned on the hilt of the sword. "Of course two stupid demon girls wouldn't know what Tetsusaiga is."

Atsuko growled in her throat, a ball of fire surrounding her right hand. "Take that back you half-demon mutt!" The two glared at each other, though neither attacked. It seemed they would rather have a battle of name-calling instead.

Kai melted her ice sword and relaxed her muscles, sensing the tension dissipate. "Calm down you two," she said, turning to the dog-demon. "Look, we're not here to harm anyone. We don't even know where we're at, so if you could just tell us how to get back to Unakami Junior High, we'll be out of your fluffy dog ears in a jiff." The demon's ears twitched at her joke.

"What the hell is 'Unakami Junior High'?" he retorted, struggling with the last three words. The two girls looked at each other wondering if he was being serious.

"Um, it's the middle school right down the street from the shrine here," Atsuko answered. This time, the dog demon looked confused.

"What shrine? There's no shrine here and the only thing sacred is that damn tree," he replied, pointing to the tall tree the girls were looking at before. "Goshinboku." They had no words for what was happening. "Now tell me. Who are you?" He lifted his sword again to intimidate them.

As Kai started to answer a large burst of energy came up the well, followed by three of the four people that had been chasing them before. "Oh, no," said the water demon. Her body once again poised itself, ready to defend if necessary.

"There's more of you?" asked the dog demon. He growled and ran at the group that had just come through the well, slashing at them with his sword. The shortest of the group, who had strange spiky hair, disappeared, confusing the dog demon. Hiei reappeared behind him, whacking him in the head with the hilt of his own katana. The dog demon knocked out, falling hard onto the ground. The two girls stood frozen in their places.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Yusuke said as he cracked his knuckles. "If you tell us who you are and what you're planning then we might just let you go." He smirked. "But if you don't cooperate, then… Well, I can't guarantee you'll come out in one piece."

Kai blinked and asked very angrily, "_What?_" She glared at the Spirit Detective. "Look, I don't know who the hell you think you are but we're not causing any trouble. And with that cocky attitude you're the last person I'd cooperate with, so bug off pal!" She turned around and motioned for Atsuko to follow, although the third boy who had long red hair blocked her way.

"I suggest you listen to Yusuke," he said. Something in his eyes seemed dangerous. Kai didn't make a move to run again, although she still refused to answer. Atsuko was getting worried and decided to spill the beans.

"Alright, we'll tell you who we are," the fire demon said. Kai elbowed her in the ribs. She winced and rubbed her side. "It's not like we have anything to hide." Kai rolled her eyes.

"So? We shouldn't answer them because they're rude! First they chase us and now they threaten us if we don't tell them who we are? I will _not _answer to a big bully like him!" she shouted back, pointing toward Yusuke. The Spirit Detective held up his hands in defense.

"Hey, now, what makes you think I'm a bully?" he asked. Kai began telling him how he was using violence to threaten her and Atsuko into telling his group what they wanted to hear and such. Hiei sighed and jumped up into a tree, lying on a branch.

"Wake me up when the fight starts," he told Kurama. The fox demon laughed and was somewhat glad the tension was fading.

"Well, if you have nothing to hide then why not just tell us who you are and why you were in the Human World?" Kurama looked from Kai to Atsuko, expecting an answer this time.

The two girls shrugged and Kai finally gave in though she let Atsuko talk. "I'm Atsuko and this is Kai," said the fire demon, pointing to herself and then to her friend. "Yes, it's true that we're demons from Makai, but we came to the Human World to escape the Demon World. We didn't go there to harm humans. It's really scary and dangerous in Makai and, well… Kai and I only had each other. You know how it is, two young demon girls…" She trailed off. Yusuke scratched his chin.

"Okay, well then why did you jump immediately down the well that leads back to the Demon World? Is this where you came through to the Human World?" The two girls shook their heads.

"No, we came through the Kekkai barrier. We're barely considered B-class demons," the water demon said with a half-smile. Kurama smiled back.

"Don't worry, Hiei's just barely a B-class demon as well," the redhead replied, pointing up in the tree.

"That's a relief!" They laughed for a moment before a grunting sound from the well came to their ears.

"Look who decided to join us after all," Yusuke said, smirking as Kuwabara stumbled over the edge of the well onto the grass. "Demons scare you back home too Kuwabara?"

The tall redhead glared at his friend. "Shut up, Urameshi, Botan pushed me down!" he replied. Yusuke laughed.

"I knew you wouldn't come on your own, you big scaredy cat!" The two continued to argue, which eventually led to a fist fight and of course, Yusuke once again knocked Kuwabara to the ground. He brushed off his hands and walked back to the two girls. "So do you guys mind telling me where we're at?" He looked around. "This place doesn't look too familiar."

"Actually…" Atsuko began to say, until an old woman walked toward them from the tallest tree, Goshinboku.

"Ye are in the year 1500 in Japan," said the old woman. "Another girl, Kagome, has come from your time. Come, we will explain everything." She turned to lead the group back into her village before she turned her head to say something else. "And bring InuYasha with you. He's harmless, really."

Yusuke's eyebrows lifted up, but he sensed no evil or strange energy from the old woman. He bent down to pick up the passed out dog-demon and said, "I guess he's InuYasha. What a weird name."

Kuwabara pushed himself up and Hiei rejoined the group as they followed the old woman to her village. The Spirit Detective had a strange feeling that what the old woman said about being in Japan 500 years in the past was true.


End file.
